scigirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa Dress Moana Cosplay 18
On Friday, January 24, 2020, Elijah Skater wrote: | last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | status = Cancelled }} |num_seasons=1 |num_episodes=40 |list_episodes=List of Sonic Underground episodes |executive_producer=Andy Heyward Michael Maliani Robby London |co_exec= |producer= |supervising_producer= |asst_producer= |consulting_producer= |co-producer= |story_editor=Pat Allee Doug Booth Michael Edens Ben Hurst |editor= |location= |cinematography= |runtime=20-22 minutes |company=DiC Entertainment |distributor= |channel=UPN ABC First-run syndication Teletoon The Childrens Channel Pop (UK TV channel) Kix! KidsCo |picture_format= |audio_format= |first_run= |first_aired=August 30, 1999 |last_aired=May 4, 2000 |status = Cancelled |preceded_by=Sonic the Hedgehog |followed_by=Sonic X |related= |website= |production_website= }} Sonic Underground (Sonic le Rebelle in French) is an animated series that follows the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and his siblings, pink hedgehog Sonia and green-hued Manic. The series ran for forty episodes, and was canceled before the plots could be resolved. Plot Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are the children of Queen Aleena the Hedgehog. Queen Aleena was once the kind and fair ruler of Mobius, but Dr. Robotnik and his robotic forces seized control of the planet and forced her into hiding. She separated and hid Sonic, Manic and Sonia after the Oracle of Delphius told her of a prophecy. Dr. Robotnik began ruling Mobius under unfair laws, roboticizing anyone who stood against him, as well as forcing the nobles into paying large amounts of money as tribute. When Sonic, Manic and Sonia grew up, the Oracle of Delphius revealed the prophecy to them: one day they would reunite with their mother to form the Council of Four, overthrow Robotnik, and become the rightful rulers of Mobius once more. So Sonic, Manic and Sonia go on a quest, searching throughout Mobius for Queen Aleena. Dr. Robotnik, with the assistance of the bounty hunters Sleet and Dingo, is determined to capture the royal family and prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled. The three siblings have powerful medallions that not only change into musical instruments but also into weapons when the triplets are in perfect harmony with each other. Sonic's medallion is an electric guitar that can function as a gun, Sonia's medallion is a keyboard that also functions as a gun as well as a smoke machine, Manic's medallion is a drumset that can be used as a gun and also an earth controller with cymbals that can deflect laserfire. The three use the amulets not only to fight Robotnik's forces but to also have instruments for their underground rock band, Sonic Underground. Characters Main characters *'Sonic The Hedgehog': The world's fastest hedgehog and leader of the Sonic Underground. He is the lead singer; his medallion transforming into a laser-blasting electric guitar with his medallion string being red. As fast as the speed of sound, Sonic can easily outrun and outsmart Robotnik's forces. He is a big fan of chili dogs (just like in earlier Sonic cartoons). He also has Aquaphobia, being terrified of water as he cannot swim. Sonic wears anti-gravity sneakers that allow him to hover over the ground while running. In an alternate reality, Sonic and his siblings were the rulers of Mobius, but Sonic had become morbidly obese due to eating too many chili dogs, and had banned music on the planet. Sonic's most-used phrases in the series include "Way past cool", "Bummer Majores!", "I'm waiting!", "It's juice and jam time!" and "Let's do it to it!". Like in the previous Sonic cartoons, his voice was provided by Jaleel White, but this time, his singing voice was done by Sam Vincent. *'Sonia the Hedgehog': The female member of the Sonic Underground and the sister of Sonic and Manic. Unlike her brothers, she was raised by an aristocratic foster family, giving her an upper class mentality. She hates getting dirty, is skilled at gymnastics and karate, and possesses superhuman strength, a photographic memory, and the ability to spin in a cyclonic manner similar to the Tasmanian Devil and Espio the Chameleon. Her medallion can transform into a laser-blasting keyboard with the string color being yellow. Sonia has a pink motorcycle which can go as fast as Sonic (this was destroyed in the 36th episode). Sonia develops an attraction towards Knuckles at the Flying Fortress saga of the series. In an alternate reality, Sonia and her brothers are rulers of Mobius, but she was even more vain than normal. She was also played by Jaleel White. Her singing voice was done by Stevie Vallance. *'Manic the Hedgehog': Manic is a cool and calculating hedgehog and was raised by thieves, becoming a master of their trade. When Manic met his siblings, they disapproved of this, though his skills with lock-picking greatly needed. Manic possesses neither Sonic's speed nor Sonia's spin, thus making him the only member of the Sonic Underground with no superpowers on his own. Manic is the drummer of the Sonic Underground. His medallion hides his drums, which can cause earthquakes; the Oracle of Delphius claims that his drums are the most powerful instruments of the three. His medallion string is blue. In an alternate reality, Manic and his siblings are rulers of Mobius, but he taxes the people to an unfair extent for his own greed and enjoyment. In some episodes, he copies Sonic's line of "I'm Waiting". Like Sonic and Sonia, he was voiced by Jaleel White. His singing voice was done by Tyley Ross. Secondary characters *'Queen Aleena Hedgehog': The mother of the Sonic Underground group and former ruler of Mobius before Robotnik's takeover. She had to give them up in order for the prophecy to become true. She spends the series on the run from her own children, until the time is right to reveal herself. Her character has many allies, including the Oracle of Delphius and Knuckles. She also does a bit of narrating in the start of every episode (And narrates the end of the episode "Tangled Webs"). *'Knuckles the Echidna': The guardian of the Master Emerald and the Floating Island. He is very protective of his island home, and has set many traps about the island. He has a pet dinosaur called Chomps. His great-grandfather Athair warns him that he must stay on the island in order to play his part in the freedom of Mobius. In regular Sonic continuity, the Chaos Emerald that Knuckles protects in the series is called the 'Master Emerald'. The name was changed to simply 'Chaos Emerald' due to the fact that the Chaos Emeralds were not established in the series' continuity. He was voiced by Ian James Corlett, who had previously done the voice of Coconuts in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Oracle of Delphius': An odd, warty, reptilian anteater in a cloak. The Oracle prophecised that when Robotnik invaded Mobius, Aleena and her children would form the Council of Four to overthrow Robotnik and free Mobius. The Oracle lives in a cave somewhere in a cold region of Mobius, and is quite good at making chili dogs. *'Bartleby': A posh mink who is one of Robotropolis' richest aristocrats. Bartleby is Sonia's former fiancé, who dislikes her brothers and works as an agent for Robotnik. He speaks with an upper-class English accent, and the combination of that with his pompous behavior and vast wealth means he is often considered a stereotype of upper-class English People. *'Cyrus': Cyrus is a lion and a technician for the Freedom Fighters. He is an old friend of Sonic. In his first appearance he was working as a spy for Robotnik, but quit upon discovering that the Freedom Fighters' Sanctuary was a hideout for their children. Cyrus has appeared several times afterward. His father was roboticized. His voice was also provided by Ian James Corlett who also voiced Coconuts in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Villains *'Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman': Robotnik is the ruler of Mobius, having conquered it with his army of SWATbots. Robotnik lives in Robotropolis where he captures Freedom Fighters and roboticizes them into his robotic servants. Robotnik's main minions include Sleet and Dingo. Robotnik's round shape doesn't help him stand up straight and when standing on unstable ground. (Such as when Manic's drums are causing their signature earthquakes). He will bounce around like a ball. In an alternate reality, he was a Freedom Fighter who used his skills with robots to lead the Revolution. He had a shock of red hair, but was still comically obese. His voice was provided by Gary Chalk who voiced Grounder on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Sleet': One of Robotnik's canine bounty hunters. This cunning wolf leads the bumbling Dingo about on missions to capture the hedgehogs. Sleet has a morphing device that can transform Dingo into anything Sleet wishes. Sleet may seem to be a serious villain, but he is always failing at missions and only rarely succeeds. He does however appear to get away from being roboticized no matter how angry he makes Robotnik. Sleet is constantly being crushed by Dingo and is usually the one out of the pair who suffers the most from their failures. Sleet was voiced by Maurice LaMarche and spoke in a Peter Lorre-like voice. *'Dingo': One of Robotnik's canine bounty hunters. Dingo is a huge, almost ludicrously muscle-bound blonde canid with an Australian accent. He is partially roboticised (his hands and his left leg from the knee down), which is never explained. Dingo has a relentless crush on Sonia, and in episode 2, when he saw her picture he said "ooh pretty..." but otherwise his loyalty remains fiercely with his partner Sleet. In the Flying Fortress saga, Dingo breaks a Chaos Emerald, and after Sleet found him and changed him into a box and put the broken emerald inside, he transforms into an enormous out-of-control beast that threatens to destroy Mobius, but eventually reverts back to normal (crushing Robotnik in the process). Dingo was voiced by Peter Wilds. Episode list The Sonic Underground series was thought be composed of 65 episodes, until 2008, when Ben Hurst, a writer of the animated series Sonic the Hedgehog, who was also involved in the making of Sonic Underground, revealed that only 40 were actually produced. Voice cast *Jaleel White (Sonic, Sonia, Manic) *Maurice LaMarche (Sleet, Athair) *Gary Chalk (Doctor Robotnik) *Gail Webster (Queen Aleena Hedgehog) *Peter Wilds (Dingo) *Ian James Corlett (Knuckles the Echidna, Cyrus) *Samuel Vincent (Sonic's singing voice) *Louise Vallance (Sonia's singing voice) *Tyley Ross (Manic's singing voice) Additional voices *Kathleen Barr *Brian Drummond *Merrilyn Gann *Tabitha St. Germain *Phil Hayes *Matt Hill *Adrian Hughes *Terry Klassen *Blu Mankuma Robotisized People *Lee Tockar Comparisons with other Sonic animated series ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' and Sonic Underground are the two Sonic cartoons that most closely resemble each other. Both share a large number of aspects in common that were never in any of the games, including Sonic's catchphrases (such as "let's do it to it" and "juice and jam time"), the character Uncle Chuck, the Roboticizer, Robotnik, Mobotropolis/Robotropolis, and King Acorn (or rather, a statue thereof). Though Sonic Underground had a lighter tone, both were contrast to the tone of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. The series takes place on Mobius, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, but with notable differences. Sonic the Hedgehog included power rings, Knothole Village and the Freedom Fighters. Another difference is that Sonic is given a slightly different appearance from his Sonic the Hedgehog counterpart. When viewed from behind, Sonic's signature mohawk is now two rows, his teeth show more, he has five fingers per hand, and his eyelids are now visible. Though the concept of Freedom Fighters was included in Underground, many of the characters in the Freedom Fighter group that were in Sonic the Hedgehog are completely left out (including Tails). Unlike Sonic the Hedgehog and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Underground also includes Knuckles and his home, the Floating Island. Another difference with the Freedom Fighter group is that Freedom Fighters do not remain in one Knothole-like refuge but instead travel around Mobius to battle Robotnik's forces on a global scale; and that Robotnik has left most of the Mobian people unroboticised, leaving multiple cities, a poor underclass, and an aristocracy for the heroes to interact with. Also, many of the minor characters were not easily recognizable as being based on Earth animals, instead appearing far more alien. In addition Queen Alenna and King Acorn from Sonic the Hedgehog, are both very similar in terms of their basic backstory. Jaleel White, who had previously voiced Sonic in both earlier cartoons, provided the voices for Sonic, Manic and even Sonia. The main theme was composed by Robbie London and Mike Piccirillo. The musical underscore was composed by Jean-Michel Guirao and Mike Piccirillo. The series featured 40 songs spread over the series as featured music videos. Each of these songs were composed by Mike Piccirillo. Like Sonic X, the show has many episodes which teach children social skills, despite Manic's stealing and Sonia's desires for luxury. They both are seen experiencing consequences for such things (Sonic often intervenes when Manic steals). Sonic Underground is also noted as the only Sonic series where the character Tails is nowhere to be seen, yet introduces Knuckles. The gold rings are also absent. Program history During the run up to the launch of the Dreamcast, Sega began to heavily advertise all its big products. For Sonic, it contacted DiC Entertainment (which at the time was owned by The Walt Disney Company), who previously made both TV shows Sonic the Hedgehog and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, to make a new Sonic cartoon. Sonic Underground ran for one season in 1999 on UPN. While it was believed for a while that 65 episodes were made of which only 40 aired, Ben Hurst, a main writer from the animated series Sonic the Hedgehog (dubbed SatAM by fans), who was also involved in Sonic Underground's production, stated in a chat at the Sonic Amateur Games Expo 2008 SAGE - Sonic Amateur Games Expo 2008 that only 40 were produced.According to Hong Ying Animation works of 1998, the animation studio who animated Sonic Underground list 40 episodes which is the complete series. Currently (As of 2009), reruns of Sonic Underground are airing on Firestone Communications' Sorpresa, a Hispanic children's station (Channel 850 on Time Warner Cable) in the United States. All of the audio has been translated into Spanish. In the United Kingdom, it airs on Pop, which has also aired Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic Underground currently airs on This Network along with Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog on Sunday mornings. DVD releases The complete Sonic Underground series, comprising all 40 episodes on 10 DVDs, was released by Anchor Bay in the UK, compatible only with region 2 players. Sonic Underground, by Anchor Bay. The entire series was re-released by Delta (The same company who released the box sets of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog) onto a 4 disc DVD set with a 5th DVD containing bonus features. Like the other Sonic DVD box sets released by Delta, it is Region 0. Shout! Factory has released the complete series on DVD in Region 1 in two volume sets. Volume 1, which was entitled simply Sonic Underground, was released on December 18, 2007. It contains the first 20 episodes of the show on three discs; a bonus fourth disc is an audio CD containing eight songs from the series, including the opening theme. The fourth episode is missing from volume 1, but was placed on volume 2. It is an NTSC release. Sonic Underground, by Shout! Factory Sonic Underground: Volume 2 was released on June 17, 2008 featuring the remaining 20 episodes. Six volumes of this series have been released in Australia, containing 4 episodes each. Animation Station released a Sonic Underground DVD called "Dr. Robotnik's Revenge", containing 3 episodes; it has since been reissued by NCircle Entertainment in a value line for $6.99. On December 18, 2007, NCircle Entertainment released more DVDs of this show called "Queen Aleena Chronicles", "Sonic to the Rescue", and "Secrets of the Chaos Emerald". There were also episodes from the show in the "Sonic Christmas Blast" DVD. References External links *Sonic Underground at Cookie Jar Entertainment * * *20 years of Sonic the Hedgehog at bbc.co.uk Category:1990s American television series Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Sonic the Hedgehog animated series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Television series by Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Animated musical groups Category:Steampunk television series Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Fictional musical groups de:Sonic Underground es:Sonic Underground fr:Sonic le rebelle nl:Sonic Underground pl:Sonic Underground pt:Sonic Underground ro:Sonic Underground sv:Sonic Underground tr:Sonic Underground Yakkity Yak is an Australian/Canadian animated television series created by Mark Gravas that ran on Teletoon in Canada and on Nickelodeon in Australia from November 9, 2002 to December 12, 2003. The show was known for its extreme lack of reality, and for its extreme silliness and featured a style of animation which broke with past Nickelodeon tradition. The show features an anthropomorphic yak named Yakkity who wants to make it to stardom by becoming a comedian. Along the way, he has adventures with his two best friends Keo (an actual anthropomorphic pineapple) and Lemony, a young human girl. Theme song A song from 1958 named Yakety Yak by The Coasters is used. Children sing parts of the updated version of the song. Characters *'Yakkity Yak' (Lee Tockar): A 13-year-old yak student in Onion Falls High and the school's mascot who wishes to be a comedian. Yakkity works as the school mascot since his grandfather also served as mascot when the football team won the state championship in 1925. The football team, instead of the mascot, got all the glory (despite having not won a match since 1925), much to Yakkity's distaste. Yakkity now lives with his Granny and her boarder Professor Crazyhair. His closest friends are Keo (who lives next door) and Lemony. Over the course of the series, his parents have never been seen or mentioned. *'Keo' (Brian Drummond): An anthropomorphic pineapple who is actually a human with a pineapple for a head. He is very intelligent but is camera shy and has stage fright. He has rivalries with his father who is only a pineapple, but deep down, he loves him. *'Granny Yak' (Pam Hyatt): Yak's grandmother. While she is a good sounding board in a parental way, she also has some of Yakkity’s impulsive genes. *'Lemony' (Andrea Libman): A blond-haired human girl who has a vivid imagination. *'Mr. Reginald Highpants' (Ian James Corlett): The town's leading vendor of candy and all things with sugar. He also runs many small businesses. *'Trilo' (Jason Schombing): Yakkity's trilobite agent and former circus performer who owns his own Entertainment Agency, does children's parties for the characters, and is always looking for money. His clients are Yakkity, Fairy Wanda and Chuck Damage, who he uses for parties. *'Professor Crazyhair' (Scott McNeil): A scientist and teacher at Onion Falls High whose hair changes colour like a mood ring, hence his name. He lives in Yakkity's basement, where he built a laboratory. *'Penelope' (Tabitha St. Germain): A robot who works as Professor Crazyhair's assistant but lacks any social skills or confidence. Whenever she's embarrassed, her face turns red and she squirts out fire fighting foams from her arms transforming into fire hoses, squirting everything around her. *'Rondo' (Ian James Corlett): Lemony's football playing brother who is a senior in high school. He is one of Yakkity's main antagonists often competing for the spotlight. *'Keo's Dad' (Michael Daingerfield): A pineapple who can be bossy and rude at many times, and Keo's father. The identity of his wife (Keo's birth mother) is unknown and never explored; it can be assumed that she either died or got divorced before the events of Yakkity Yak. *'Miss Wanda Harper' (Brenda Crichlow): a fairy who works as Onion Falls High's librarian. *'Jackie Pachyderm': An elephant comedian and successful movie star who is Yakkity's idol. Broadcast Yakkity Yak debuted on Canada's Teletoon on January 2003. It currently airs on BBC Kids. On January 17, 2004, it was added to the Nicktoons Network schedule for a few years, but it was removed from the rotation on March 2, 2007. Episodes †Previously known as "The Yakking". Awards The show was nominated for a Leo Award for "Best Musical Score" in 2004. The creator Mark Graves was nominated for Australian Film Institute's Award for "Best Short Animation" in 2002. External links * [http://www.kapowpictures.com/yy.html Yakkity Yak at Kapow Pictures] * * Category:Nicktoons Category:Fictional cattle Category:Fictional comedians Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Australian children's television series Category:Australian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:American animated television series Category:2003 American television series endings Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2003 Australian television series endings Category:2002 Australian television series debuts Category:2003 Canadian television series endings Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Teletoon original series Category:Flash cartoons